Oh, Plank!
by Lonely Little Creeper
Summary: WARNING: BOY X ...plank? ACTION! Don't like? Don't read! (JohnnyxPlank, Oneshot, PWP, Slash) Thanks to Richardsimmons13 for pairing idea.


**((This contains BOY x ... plank? CONTENT! Don't like? Don't read! M RATING.))**

Johnny held his beloved Plank against his chest, tracing small circles on the back of his board as he quietly enjoyed the smell of his gum. The scent was too overwhelming, too sweet and too familiar for Johnny. He gave a small sigh against Plank's forehead and turned over onto his back, looking up at the moon.

"You love me, right, Plank?" Johnny said, looking over at Plank after a short moment passed. He watched Plank and he said, "Yeah, me too. A lot. I always have." as he pecked the crayon-drawn lips he had drawn.

Johnny gave a face. "No, that's what adults do, Plank. I'm not doing that." He said, beginning to pull back. He stopped halfway to look back at Plank. "Are you sure?" He whispered, and a small grin appeared on his face as he turned back to Plank's side, and pressed his lips against the blue ones.

Seconds turned to minutes, and Johnny gave a small whimper as his erection that formed from Plank's sexiness rubbed against Plank himself. "Yeah, I feel it." He moaned softly, beginning to grind up against the bottom of his companion. After a few moments of rocking his hips, he decided he wanted – _needed –_ more.

**((AN: This is where it gets weird, so just, leave if you can't handle it.. x'D ))**

Johnny looked around for a moment, before he picked up a stick. "Here, Plank." He said, and used the piece of gum he had been chewing to install the new feature to Plank. When he made sure it was sticking, he grinned at Plank. "Looks like you're harder than I am." He purred, kissing the tip of the oakwood stick.

Johnny set Plank upright against the closest tree, and began to pull off his clothing for a show for Plank. He shed the clothing, each article pooling around his body. He was hard, trailing his soft fingers over the slit and the tip, letting out small mewls of enjoyment. "You like this Plank? When I touch myself?" Johnny moaned, biting his lip.

"Enough playing around." Johnny said, and he took two digits in his mouth. He ran his tongue over them and between, sucking gently and he coated them with saliva. When he deemed them slick, he trailed his hand down, gently rubbing his puckering entrance with his fingers. He traced the ring with a moan, and then moaned again when he shoved in both of his fingers at once.

Johnny moved down to his hand and his knees, using his other hand to prepare himself for Plank. He moaned as he stretched himself, rubbing his hot walls. "Unh, Plank." He moaned, brushing his fingertips along a bundle of nerves that shot pleasure through him. He pushed his fingers in and out of his tight entrance, moaning each time he scraped the nerves. After a few minutes, Johnny felt close, but he knew better than that. Plank would be angry with him.

**((AN: Seriously, leave if the last part made you feel strong emotions... like your childhood burning...))**

Johnny took out his fingers, and he moved over to Plank, moving him so he was laying down. He wiped his fingers over Plank's newly-formed dick, and he straddled over Plank's "hips" as he kissed him again. As he kissed, he pushed onto the stick, giving pained moans and sounds as he was cut, but it was all worth Plank's love.

"Oh Plank." Johnny moaned, tilting his head back and arching his back. Without waiting for his body to adjust or protest, he began to bounce up and down on his lover's 'cock'. He moaned as it forcefully pressed into his sweet spot. "Oh yes, Plank! Right there!" He gasped.

Seconds turned to minutes, continuously bobbing his body. "Oh Plank! Oh, I'm going to cum!" He moaned, his nails digging into his thighs as pleasure rang through his body. When he did cum, he tilted his head way back, shutting his eyes tightly. He rode out his high like that, bobbing his body only slightly on the wooden 'cock'.

When his high and feeling was over, Johnny pulled Plank out and he moved to lay next to him, kissing the area below Plank's mouth. "I love you Plank." He whispered, and hugged him close throughout the night.

**((AN: Well everyone, thanks for reading, sorry it was short/not descriptive, really tired lately and wanted to get this up.))**


End file.
